La goleta fantasma
by Beth Northman Salvatore
Summary: Dice la leyenda que en el puerto de Veracruz se avista cada día de muertos, la misma goleta que hace más de 100 años llegara al puerto sin pasajeros ni tripulación en misteriosas circunstancias… solo con los cuerpos cercenados de los marineros.


**Título**: La Goleta Fantasma.

**Sinopsis**: : Dice la leyenda que en el puerto de Veracruz se avista cada día de muertos, la misma goleta que hace más de 100 años llegara al puerto sin pasajeros ni tripulación en misteriosas circunstancias… solo con los cuerpos cerncenados de los marineros.

**Disclaimer**: Los derechos de _True Blood y Southern Vampire Mysteries _no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Charlaine Harris y Allan Ball.

**Aviso 1**: Basado en Salome Agrippa de la serie True Blood.

**Aviso 2**: _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Halloween: Con tu personaje favorito" del foro "**True Blood: Faeries and Vampires don't mix, do they?".**_

**Rated**: M

5000 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p>Agosto de 1783<p>

Una goleta zarpo del puerto de Nápoles, Italia. Cansada del Viejo Mundo, una misteriosa mujer se embarcó en ella, hacia las nuevas prometedoras tierras en la Nueva España. A diferencia de todos los demás pasajeros, la mujer a bordo de noche, se alojó en uno de los camarotes más lujosos bajo cubierta, de día ella no salía de su camarote, su puerta custodiada por un hombre, delgado y estrecho de hombros. Los pasajeros habían abordado, y los tripulantes estaban ya listos para zarpar.

– ¡Leven anclas! – Grito el Capitán. – ¡Icen las velas!

La goleta comenzó a surcar el océano a toda vela. Esa noche, cuando el sol ya hubo caído.

La mujer ataviada cual princesa, despertó después de estar muerta por el día, salió a cubierta a contemplar el océano. El vaivén de las olas que iban y venían, mecía la nave en un suave balanceo. La hermosa mujer, era pálida, lucia como una rosa blanca, y comenzó a caminar sobre cubierta.

– ¡Qué hermosa está esta noche señorita Salomé, parece una princesa! – comento el capitán del barco a modo de saludo.

Salomé asintió, sonrió y continuo su lento caminar para pasear sobre cubierta, con el disco de la luna reflejándose sobre el azul oscuro del océano.

– Que lento es su caminar. – dijo otro de los hombres en cubierta. Al observar como el vaporoso vestido amarillo de Salomé ondeaba como humo sobre la cubierta del barco.

– Como una mujer que está muerta. Camina lentamente. – susurro otro.

Cuando esta frase llego a sus oídos, la mente, la imaginación y los recuerdos de Salomé la transportaron a otro tiempo.

_– Como una mujer que está muerta. Camina lentamente. – dijo un paje._

_– ¡Qué hermosa está la princesa Salomé esta noche! – comento el capitán de la guardia de palacio. _

_– No haces más que mirarla; la miras demasiado. Es peligroso mirar de ese modo a las criaturas. Puede ocurrir algo funesto. – Dijo otro paje inquieto y extrañado. _

_– Está muy hermosa esta noche. – repetía, el capitán de la guardia de palacio, Narraboth._

_Y los soldados comentaban sobre la belleza de la princesa, cada uno externado su opinión sobre ese ser que era inalcanzable para ellos._

_– ¡Qué pálida está la princesa! Nunca la vi tan pálida. Parece la sombra de una rosa blanca en un espejo de plata. – suspiraba Narraboth. Es que realmente estaba pálida, con su vestido rojo como la sangre sobre su piel blanca casi tan plateada como la luna, y sus cabellos negros como la cueva más oscura._

_El paje le respondía inquieto – No deberías mirarla. La miras demasiado. _

_En el interior de palacio estaban de fiesta era el cumpleaños de Herodías, madre de Salomé. Hermosas, tanto la madre como la hija, Herodías sus cabellos tan negros como el cielo estrellado durante la noche, portaba un elegante vestido tan negro como estos con bordados de plata y oro, y sobre su cabeza una mitra negra engarzada en perlas._

_Herodías sirvió el vino en la copa de su marido Herodes – Marido mío, bebe, regocíjate en mi honor – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en la boca. _

_A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Yôḥānnān, desde la cisterna que le servía de prisión – Viene tras mí el que es más poderoso que yo, a quien no soy digno de desatar encorvado la correa de su calzado; él os bautizará en Espíritu Santo y fuego. Su aventador está en su mano, y limpiará su era; y recogerá su trigo en el granero, y quemará la paja en fuego que nunca se apagará._

_– La princesa recata su rostro detrás del abanico. Sus manecitas blancas se agitan cual palomas que tornan a su palomar. Parecen mariposas blancas, y acaso lo sean. – casi susurraba Narraboth desde afuera._

_–Pero ¿qué te interesa a ti? ¿Por qué la miras tanto?_

_La princesa se levantó de la mesa; su semblante reflejaba el tedio que la consumía._

_– ¡Ah! Viene hacia aquí. Se acerca a nosotros. ¡Qué pálida está! ¡Nunca la vi tan pálida! – se emocionó Narraboth._

_–Por favor te lo pido, no la mires. – dijo un paje con ansiedad._

_–Se asemeja a una paloma desbandada… A un narciso suavemente mecido por el viento… A una gentil flor de plata…– entre suspiros y sin tomar en cuenta si lo escuchaban o no, comentaba Narraboth. _

_Llegó Salomé agitada – No quiero estar allí. No puedo estar allí._

_– ¿Has dejado el festín, princesa?_

_Salomé lo ignoro y comenzó a quejarse al aire – ¡Ah, qué aire tan fresco! Aquí puedo respirar. No soporto esas fiestas de mi madre._

_– ¿Quieres sentarte, princesa?_

_– ¡Qué gusto da mirar a la luna! Es como una monedita o como una linda flor de plata, fría y reluciente. Sí, como la hermosura de una virgen, que se conserva pura. Ella nunca se ha mancillado entregándose a los hombres, como las otras diosas. – musito Salomé. _

_–Oíd, el Señor es venido, el hijo del hombre se acerca. Los centauros se arrojan al fondo de los ríos y las sirenas huyen de sus seculares moradas para acogerse a lo más intrincado de las selvas. – gritaba Yôḥānnān desde la cisterna._

_– ¿Quién grita? – Pregunto Salomé angustiada._

_– El profeta, princesa._

_– ¡Ah, el profeta! ¿A quién tanto miedo tiene Herodes? – pregunto ella inquisitivamente._

_– Princesa, ¿quieres que vaya a buscar tu litera? Hace una hermosa noche en el jardín. – le ofreció Narraboth tratando de agradarla, pero ella continuo ignorándole._

_– Dice cosas terribles contra mi madre._

_– Princesa, el tetrarca te ruega vuelvas al refectorio. – le susurró un esclavo acercándose a ella. _

_– No quiero volver ahí dentro. – respondió ella con vehemencia. _

_– Perdóneme, princesa. Pero debo advertirle que si no vuelve allá, el tetrarca podría enfurecerse. –le apremio Narraboth _

_– ¿Es viejo ese profeta? – pregunto ella con voz inocente. _

_– Princesa, mejor sería que volviese al festín. Permítame que la acompañe. – volvió a apremiar Narraboth._

_– ¿Es anciano el profeta? – insistió ella._

_– No, princesa; es muy joven. – _

_– No te regocijes, tierra de Palestina, pensando que la vara que te golpeaba se quebró, porque de la simiente del dragón saldrá un basilisco que se engullirá a los pájaros. – Gritaba Yôḥānnān otra vez_

_– ¡Qué voz tan extraña! Quisiera hablar con él… _

_– Princesa, el tetrarca no consiente que nadie le hable. Se lo ha prohibido hasta a los sacerdotes._

_– Quiero hablarle._

_– Es imposible, princesa._

_– Quiero hablarle… tráiganme acá a ese profeta. – Dijo Salomé esta vez de manera insistente._

_– Princesa, conviene que vuelvas al festín. – volvió a apremiar Narraboth._

_Salomé ignorando a Narraboth y volviéndose a los soldados ordeno – ¡Sacad de ahí al profeta! –_

_– No podemos, princesa._

_Salomé se asomó a la cisterna y con arranque bravío – ¿No me oísteis? Sacad al profeta. ¡Quiero verle!_

_– Princesa, no nos obligues a hacer lo que no podemos. Debes dirigirte a otra persona._

_Entonces Salomé se voltea a mirar a Narraboth – ¡Ah!_

_– ¡Oh!, ¿qué va a ocurrir? Sin duda, algo funesto. – musito el paje entre dientes asustado._

_Salomé se acercó a Narraboth y le hablo por lo bajo con vehemencia – Tú lo harás por mí, Narraboth, ¿no es verdad?_

_– Princesa, no puedo, no puedo._

_Salomé se acercó, insinuante – Lo harás por mí, Narraboth. De sobra sabes que lo harás por mí. Y mañana temprano, al pasar por la puerta de los vendedores de ídolos, te mirare por entre los velos; te miraré, Narraboth. Mírame, Narraboth, mírame. ¡Ah!, sé qué harás lo que te pido. – Recia – Sé que lo harás._

_Narraboth hizo una seña a los soldados – Sacad al profeta… La princesa Salomé desea verle._

_Los soldados sacaron a Yôḥānnān de la cisterna – ¡Ah! – suspiro Salomé quedándose absorta ante la contemplación de ese hombre que a sus ojos era el más hermoso que ella había visto jamás, retrocedió lentamente ante él._

_Yôḥānnān dijo con energía – ¿Dónde está aquel que ha colmado el cáliz de sus crímenes? ¿Dónde está el que un día ha de morir delante de todo el pueblo vestido de un manto de plata? Decidle que venga para que oiga la voz de Aquel que ha clamado en los desiertos y en las casas de los reyes._

_– ¿De quién habla? – pregunto Salomé de modo inocente a Narraboth._

_– Nadie podría decirlo, princesa._

_– ¿Dónde está aquella que se abandonó al placer de sus ojos, que se postró ante ídolos pintarrajeados y envió emisarios al país de los caldeos? – Decía Yôḥānnān_

_Salomé susurro muy quedo – Habla de mi madre._

_– ¿Dónde está aquella que se abandonó a los capitanes asirios que llevan tahalí a la cintura y se cubren la cabeza con tiaras de muchos colores? ¿Dónde está la que se dio a los jóvenes egipcios, que se envuelven en finos lienzos y se engalanan con jacintos, cuyas rodelas son de oro y los cuerpos como de gigantes? Id, decidle que se levante del lecho de sus abominaciones, del tálamo de su incesto; que oiga la palabra de Aquel que prepara los caminos del Señor y se arrepienta de sus culpas. – gritaba Yôḥānnān con decisión._

_Salomé lo contemplaba, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, Yôḥānnān susurró – Retírate de aquí, princesa, te lo ruego._

_– Tus ojos semejan dos negras cavernas, donde silban dragones. Son como mares negros, en cuya superficie se refleja la luna turbia. ¿Por qué estás tan perturbado? – dijo Salomé acercándose a él._

_Narraboth trato de impedir que ella se acercara más – No sigas aquí, princesa. Retírate._

_– ¡Qué delgado estás! Eres como una efigie de marfil y plata. Eres casto como la luna. Pareces un argentado lirio. Debes de tener frío; tu carne debe estar fría como el marfil. – Salomé apunto, mientras continuaba acercándose._

_– No, princesa, no. – Narraboth se encontraba cada vez más angustiado. _

_– Necesito verle más de cerca._

_– ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! – gritaba Narraboth._

_– ¿Cuál es tu nombre princesa? – Preguntó Yôḥānnān sorprendido por la belleza de Salomé, pero instantáneamente se arrepintió y comenzó a dar voces atormentadas – ¿Por qué me miras princesa? No quiero que se posen en mí tus ojos. ¿Por qué me miras con tus pupilas de oro, que brillan bajo tus párpados amarillos? Vete. ¡No quiero hablar contigo!_

_– Soy Salomé, la hija de Herodías, princesa de Judea._

_– Atrás, hija de Babilonia. ¡No te acerques al elegido del Señor! Tu madre ha calado la tierra con el vino de sus deleites y el cúmulo de sus pecados clama a Dios. – Yôḥānnān desvariaba atormentado. _

_– Sigue hablando, Yôḥānnān; tu voz es como una música en mis oídos. – Salomé se acercába a él._

_– ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! –_

_– Sigue hablando. Sigue hablando, Yôḥānnān, y dime lo que debo hacer. – Salomé hipnotizada por el sonido de la voz de Yôḥānnān, cada vez más cerca de él._

_– Hija de Sodoma, no te acerques. Antes cúbrete el rostro con un velo, échate ceniza en la cabeza, vete al desierto y busca al Hijo del Hombre._

_– ¿Quién es el Hijo del Hombre? ¿Es tan hermoso como tú, Yôḥānnān?_

_– ¡Apártate de mí!_

_– Princesa, te lo imploro, vuelve adentro. – Pidió Narraboth clara y evidentemente angustiado._

_– ¡Yôḥānnān! Estoy prendada de ti, eres el hombre perfecto, blanco como las azucenas del campo, tus cabellos ensortijados son negros como las noches estrelladas. ¡Déjame que toque ese cuerpo tuyo! ¡Déjame que toque ese pelo tuyo! _

_– Atrás, hija de Sodoma. ¡No me toques! ¡No profanes el templo del Señor, mi Dios! – Grito Yôḥānnān._

_Salomé se acercó a él y con tono muy apasionado le dijo. – Me seduce es tu boca, roja – Enajenada – Nada en el mundo es tan rojo como tu boca. Déjame que te la bese._

_Yôḥānnān lucho internamente para rechazar la tentación y después dijo quedo, con un calofrío –Nunca, hija de Babilonia, hija de Sodoma… Nunca._

_– Quiero besar tu boca, Yôḥānnān. Quiero besar tu boca. – Insistía Salomé._

_– Vete, princesa – susurraba Yôḥānnān, luchando internamente suplicando a Dios fortaleza para vencer la tentación. _

_– He de besar tu boca, Yôḥānnān. He de besar tu boca. – Salomé, ensimismada en la contemplación y la cercanía que le estaba permitiendo Yôḥānnān. _

_– Vete princesa, no quiero nada contigo _

_– Déjame besar tu boca, Yôḥānnān. – Salomé suspiraba y murmuraba como desesperada – Déjame besar tu boca, Yôḥānnān._

_– Hija del adulterio, sólo hay uno que te puede salvar. Ve, corre en su busca – Con suma vehemencia, le apremio Yôḥānnān –, búscale. – Con imperio – Arrodíllate a orillas del mar de Galilea, invócale y llámale por su nombre. Él se acercara a ti, y a todo el que le llame, arrójate a sus plantas para que te perdone tus pecados._

_– Déjame besar tu boca, Yôḥānnān._

_– ¡Maldita seas, hija de madre incestuosa, maldita seas!_

_– Besaré tu boca, Yôḥānnān._

_ – No quiero verte. No volveré a mirarte. Estás maldita, Salomé. Estás maldita. – Musitaba Yôḥānnān tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras para no pecar y luego se volvió a la cisterna._

_– Besaré tu boca, Yôḥānnān. Besaré tu boca. – rogaba Salomé._

_Herodes se encontraba ya borracho y salió al patio de palacio – ¿Dónde está Salomé? ¿Dónde está la princesa? ¿Por qué no volvió al festín, como se lo mandé? ¡Ah, está aquí!_

_Herodías se dio cuenta que su marido miraba a su hija con deseos carnales. También noto los suspiros y sollozos de su hija. Prestando atención a las voces de los soldados que la rodean se dio cuenta, que causaba mal de amores de Salomé. _

_– ¡Cómo reluce esta noche la luna! ¿No es una cosa rara? Parece una mujer presumida que desafía a sus rivales. Una mujer que va dando tumbos por esos caminos en busca de amantes. Y va desnuda, completamente desnuda. – desvaríaba Herodes._

_– Debemos retirarnos. Nada tienes que hacer aquí. Estás borracho – hizo una seña a los esclavos para que se lleven al rey. _

_– Yo me quedaré aquí. Traed alfombras. Encended luces. Traed mesas de marfil y de jaspe. ¡Se está muy bien aquí! Quiero beber aun con mis huéspedes._

_– No; no es por eso por lo que quieres continuar aquí. Debes retirarte. No hagas el ridículo llevare a tu habitación lo que deseas. – le dijo Herodías a Herodes. Maquinando un plan para obtener el favor de su esposo… poder y su venganza en contra del profeta. _

_Herodes guiado por un grupo de soldados y esclavos se dirigió a sus habitaciones a esperar lo que le había prometido Herodías. _

_Herodías se acercó a Salomé y cual madre amorosa la abrazo. La acompaño hasta sus habitaciones, hizo una seña a las esclavas que, comenzaron a desvestir a Salomé – báñenla y perfúmenla – ordeno Herodías – después vístanla solo con esto. – tomando siete lienzos de gaza, y varias cadenas de oro y perlas._

_Cuando Salomé estuvo bañada, perfumada y arreglada según las ordenes, su madre la escolto a las habitaciones de Herodes. Salomé se dio cuenta de que algo tramaba su madre. _

_– ¿Que pretendes madre? – Pregunto deteniéndose._

_– Camina – dijo su madre con mirada fiera._

_– No iré, no quiero ir a las habitaciones del rey –_

_– CAMINA INSENSATA, CALLA Y OBEDECE – grito Herodías. Dándole una bofetada. _

_Salomé se puso la mano en la mejilla, aguanto las lágrimas y continúo caminando._

_Herodes se quedó maravillado ante tal visión, a través de las delgadas gasas se podía ver la silueta juvenil y casta de Salomé. Sus senos redondos y bien formados, con los pezones endurecidos y turgentes, los velos caían graciosamente sobre sus caderas y sus piernas, dejando el vientre firme descubierto. Sin embargo estaba triste, anhelaba poder escuchar y ver a Yôḥānnān, y las gasas borgoña y negras solo la hacían verse más pálida._

_– Tu hija sí que está enferma de muerte. Nunca la vi tan pálida. – dijo el rey. _

_– Tiene mal de amores querido mío – dijo Herodías empujando a Salomé para que se acercara al rey._

_– Servidme vino. – Pidió Herodes – Salomé, ven acá, bebe vino conmigo, un vino sabrosísimo. Moja en él tu boca bermeja, y yo apuraré lo que dejes._

_– No tengo sed, tetrarca. – musito Salomé._

_– ¿Oyes cómo me contesta tu hija?_

_Herodías observó a Salomé, con una mirada enojada, no quería que su rebeldía frustrara todos sus planes._

_– Salomé ven acá, come conmigo de esta fruta._

_– No tengo apetito, tetrarca. – dijo Salomé esta vez con firmeza._

_– ¿No ves cómo has criado a tu hija?_

_– Obedece a tu rey y señor – ordeno Herodías a Salomé._

_– Salomé, ven acá, siéntate a mi lado. En la cama junto a mí. – pidió el rey._

_– No estoy cansada, tetrarca._

_– Entonces, Salomé, hija de Herodías, te ruego que bailes._

_– Baila Salomé – Dijo Herodías. Pero Salomé seguía sin obedecer. _

_– Te ordeno que bailes, Salomé._

_– No bailaré, tetrarca._

_Herodías le dio una bofetada – Baila insensata, tienes que complacer al rey._

_– Pero ¿qué más da que dance o que no dance? Me es igual... – sin embargo volvió a rogar – Salomé, danza por darme gusto. _

_– No tengo ganas de danzar, tetrarca – dijo Salomé con tranquilidad._

_Su madre cada vez más exasperada la volvió a golpear gritando – SE TE HA ORDENADO BAILAR. BAILA INSENSATA. QUE TE DIGO QUE BAILES._

_Después de lo que le dijo su madre Salome comenzó a bailar y mientras danzaba su misma madre la fue despojando de los velos que la cubrían, de modo que cuando acabo de bailar termino desnuda, en los brazos de Herodes. _

_– ¡Ah! ¡Magnífico! ¡Admirable, admirable! Has bailado por complacerme. Ven acá, Salomé, ven acá; te he de dar tu recompensa. Te daré cuanto tu corazón anhele. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Habla!_

_Salomé no dijo nada mientras Herodes copaba su pecho con una mano y metía la otra entre sus piernas. Salome sentía que todo lo que ella deseaba se le iba de las manos… escuchando a Yôḥānnān a lo lejos. Se dejó hacer diciendo – Mañana te daré mi respuesta de después de volver a bailar para ti. _

_– Te doy mi palabra Salomé que todo que pidieres te será dado. – decía Herodes mientras embestía a Salomé, y se derramaba dentro de ella. _

_A la mañana siguiente Salomé se retiró a sus habitaciones. Llorosa y cansada. Intento dormir sin lograrlo. Decidió dar un paseo por el patio. Al pasar cerca de la cisterna volvió a escuchar los gritos atormentados de Yôḥānnān. Deteniendo su lento caminar, ordeno – Sacadle quiero verle – _

_Esta vez los soldados obedecieron sin vacilar. Salomé al verle se acercó a tratar de acunarle la cara con sus manos. _

_Yôḥānnān le soltó un manotazo, dio un paso atrás y firmemente dijo – ¿Qué quieres conmigo, princesa? Yo nada quiero contigo. ¡No quiero que me veas, no quiero verte!_

_– Añoro escuchar tu voz, añoro besar tu boca –musito Salomé. Avanzando hacia él. _

_Yôḥānnān aunque se debatía entre aceptar la caricia y dar un paso atrás otra vez, volvió a dar voces diciendo – Mirad que ya se acerca el día, el día del Señor, y yo oigo sobre las colinas los pasos de Aquel que ha de ser el Salvador del mundo._

_– De que hablas amado mío, ¿Qué quiere decir eso de Salvador del mundo? – Salomé intentando acercarse de nuevo. _

_– ¡Vete princesa! – Rechazando una nueva caricia – ¡Malhaya esa mala mujer, esa ramera hija de Babilonia, la de ojos brillantes bajo párpados dorados! Así dice el Señor, nuestro Dios; muchedumbre de gentes se unirán contra ti y cogerán piedras y te lapidarán – decía a grandes voces Yôḥānnān. _

_Salomé después de varios rechazos, entristecida, se retiró a sus habitaciones a llorar amargamente el rechazo del hombre amado. Su madre, la vio llegar y se acercó a su puerta llamando. _

_– Salomé hija mía, tu madre viene a consolarte. _

_– Vete quiero estar sola – _

_Herodías hizo caso omiso, entro en la habitación de Salome. – Mal hombre e insensato es este que te rechaza. Ningún hombre que te rechace merece la vida._

_A lo lejos se oían las voces de Yôḥānnān, a quien habían vuelto a meter en la cisterna – Los centuriones la traspasarán con sus espadas, la aplastarán con sus rodelas. _

_– Oyes lo que dice contra mí y consientes que ultraje a tu madre. _

_– No te ha nombrado a ti _

_– ¿Qué más da? De sobra sabes que a mí, es a quien insulta. A ti te rechaza y a mí me insulta. _

_A lo lejos seguía escuchándose la voz de Yôḥānnān solemne – Llegará un día en que el sol se volverá tan oscuro como un paño negro. Y la luna se volverá como sangre y los astros del cielo caerán sobre la tierra como los higos precoces de una higuera. Llegará un día en que han de temblar los reyes de la tierra… Estará sentado en su solio, vestido de púrpura y escarlata. En la mano tendrá un cáliz de oro colmado con sus blasfemias. El ángel del Señor le herirá y los gusanos roerán su cuerpo._

_– ¡Oí! Lo que dice ese insensato de tu madre, merece morir. _

_– Pero, le amo madre. _

_– Entonces se le dará oportunidad de elegir. ¿O pierde su cabeza o se casa contigo? Si no se casa contigo que te den su cabeza en una bandeja de plata. Eso debes decirle a Herodes, hija mía._

_Y Herodías arrastro a Salome al salón del trono. _

_– Salomé tiene su petición lista. – Susurro Herodías a su marido. _

_– Querría que me dieses en este momento en una bandeja de plata… – comenzó a decir Salomé sonriendo, vaya que la idea de su madre era buena, ningún hombre en su sano juicio preferiría la muerte a casarse con ella._

_– En una bandeja de plata… Sí, está bien, pero… En una bandeja de plata… ¿Es encantadora, verdad? Pero ¿qué es lo que quieres que te dé en una bandeja de plata, oh dulce y hermosa Salomé, la más hermosa de todas las hijas de Judea? ¿Qué tengo que poner en una bandeja de plata? Dímelo. Sea lo que fuere, lo tendrás. Mis riquezas todas te pertenecen. ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Salomé?_

_– La cabeza de Yôḥānnān... – dijo Salomé con firmeza recuperando la palidez. _

_Herodes incorporándose – Te encuentras pálida princesa, – al principio no se dio cuenta de lo que le pedía Salome, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la petición de esta exclamo – No, no._

_– ¡Ah! Muy bien dicho, hija mía. Dices muy bien. Pero termina tu petición, cariño._

_– No, no, Salomé; no es eso lo que tú quieres. ¡No hagas caso de tu madre! Siempre te aconsejó mal. No le hagas caso._

_– Yo no hago caso de la voz de mi madre. Para deleite mío quiero tener en una bandeja de plata la cabeza de Yôḥānnān, si… él se reúsa a casarse conmigo, quiero su cabeza en una bandeja de plata. Has jurado, Herodes, has jurado, no lo olvides._

_– Ya sé que he jurado. Muy bien lo sé. Por mis dioses he jurado. Pero te lo suplico, Salomé, pídeme otra cosa. Pídeme la mitad de mi reino. Te la daré. Pero no me pidas lo que pide tu boca._

_– Te pido la cabeza de Yôḥānnān. Si él no se casa conmigo._

_– Ni aunque no se case contigo he de dártela. No, no he de dártela._

_– Has jurado, Herodes_

_– Sí, lo juraste. Todos lo oyeron._

_– Calla, mujer; contigo no hablo._

_– Mi hija ha hecho muy bien en pedir la cabeza de Yôḥānnān, dándole la opción de salvar él mismo su pellejo si acepta casarse con ella. Él me ha colmado de injurias y afrentas. Se ve que ella quiere a su madre. No transijas, hija mía, no transijas. Lo ha jurado._

_– Calla, no me hables. ¡Salomé, te lo ruego, no seas terca! Ya sabes que siempre te he querido. Puede que demasiado. Pero no me pidas eso. La cabeza de un hombre, cercenada del tronco, es horrible de ver; ninguna joven debe contemplarla. ¿Qué goce te produciría su vista? Mira lo que te digo. Poseo una magnífica esmeralda redonda y enorme, regalo del favorito del César. Mirando por ella, se ven cosas que suceden a inmensa distancia. El propio César luce una semejante para ir al Circo. Pero la mía es mayor y no la hay igual. ¿La quieres? Pídemela y te la daré._

_– Exijo la cabeza de Yôḥānnān._

_– No me atiendes, no me atiendes. Déjame que te hable, Salomé._

_– ¡La cabeza de Yôḥānnān!_

_– Lo dices tan sólo para atormentarme, por haberte poseído anoche de ese modo. Tu belleza me trastorno hasta en lo más hondo y quizá te pedí más de lo justo. Pero no volveré a hacerlo_

_– Dame la cabeza de Yôḥānnān._

_– Salomé, piensa bien lo que haces._

_– ¡O se casa conmigo o su cabeza! – grito Salomé con determinación. _

_– ¡Ah! ¡No quieres oírme! Sosiégate, Salomé. – Y comenzó a hablar bajo y con misterio – Joyas tengo por montones, ¿cuáles prefieres, Salomé? Dime lo que escoges y te lo daré al punto. Todo te daré menos la vida de ese hombre. _

_– ¡Si no se casa conmigo, quiero la cabeza de Yôḥānnān!_

_Herodes se dejó caer desesperado en su asiento y dijo con voz débil – ¡No habrá más remedio que darle lo que pide! ¡Es en verdad hija de su madre!_

_El soldado primero se adelantó, Herodías le susurro que no le dieran a Yôḥānnān la oportunidad de escoger, saco el anillo de la muerte del dedo del tetrarca y se lo dio al soldado primero, que al punto se lo transmitió al verdugo. El verdugo bajo a la cisterna, y si realmente le dio opción a Yôḥānnān, solo él lo supo…_

_Salomé intento escuchar si algún ruido viene de la cisterna – No se oye ruido alguno. No oigo nada. ¿Por qué no habla mi amado? ¡Ah! Si alguien llegara a mí para matarme, gritaría, me defendería, no había de consentirlo… – Inclinándose – ¡Qué espantoso silencio! Ya vendrá mi amado. ¡Ah! Algo ha caído al suelo. He oído caer algo. Era la cuchilla del sayón. Ese esclavo tiene miedo. ¡Ha dejado caer la cuchilla! Se ha negado… no me desposara. Y el verdugo no se atreve a darle muerte. Es un cobarde ese esclavo. No se atreve a descargar el golpe. ¡Que vengan soldados! – Se acercó al paje – Ven acá, diles a los soldados que bajen y me traigan lo que he pedido, lo que me ha prometido el tetrarca, lo que me pertenece. – El paje retrocedio. Salomé, encarándose con los soldados – Aquí, soldados; bajad a la cisterna y traedme ya sea un marido o su cabeza. – Los soldados retrocedieron. Y Salomé comenzó a dar de gritos – ¡Tetrarca, tetrarca, manda a tus soldados que me traigan a Yôḥānnān o a su cabeza! _

_El gigantesco brazo negro del verdugo, se asomó por la cisterna, sosteniendo en una bandeja de plata la cabeza de Yôḥānnān. Salomé se la arrebato._

_– ¡Ah! ¡No querías dejarme que besara tu boca, Yôḥānnān! ¡Bueno; ahora te la besaré! La mordisquearé con mis dientes cual si fuese un fruto maduro. Sí, ahora te besaré en la boca, Yôḥānnān. Ya te lo dije. ¿No te lo había dicho? ¡Sí, te lo había dicho! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ahora te besaré en la boca… Pero ¿por qué no me miras, Yôḥānnān? Tus ojos, antes tan fieros, tan llenos de arrogancia y desdén, tienes ahora cerrados. ¿Por qué los tienes cerrados? ¡Pero abre los ojos, levanta los párpados, Yôḥānnān! ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Te parezco fea, Yôḥānnān, para que no quieras mirarme? Tampoco dice nada tu lengua, Yôḥānnān. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Yôḥānnān, Yôḥānnān, tú fuiste el único hombre que amé; los demás me inspiraban asco. En ti cifré mi ideal de belleza. Eras hermoso; tu cuerpo era una columna de marfil sobre basamentos de plata. Nada en el mundo era tan blanco como tu cuerpo. Nada en el mundo era tan negro como tus rizados cabellos. En el mundo entero no había nada tan rojo como tu boca. Tu voz era como un incensario que difundía aromáticos sahumerios, y cuando te miraba, percibía yo una secreta música… – Absorta en la contemplación de la cabeza de Yôḥānnān – ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no me miraste, Yôḥānnān? Tú ocultabas el rostro entre tus manos. Te pusiste en los ojos la venda del que quiere ver a Dios. ¡Bueno! Pues ya has visto a tu Dios, Yôḥānnān; pero a mí, a mí nunca me viste. ¡Si me hubieras visto, me habrías amado! Yo siento sed de tu hermosura. Tengo hambre de tu cuerpo. Ni vino ni manzanas pueden apaciguar mi apetito… ¿Qué he de hacer ahora, Yôḥānnān? Ni los ríos ni las grandes aguas podrían apagar este íntimo anhelo. ¿Cómo haré ahora, Yôḥānnān? Princesa, me desdeñaste; me rechazaste aun cuando era virgen y en las venas de mi cuerpo casto infiltraste el fuego de la lascivia. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no me miraste? ¡Si me hubieses mirado, me habrías amado! Harto lo sé, me habrías amado. Y el misterio del amor es más grande que el misterio de la muerte…– su voz se fue apagando – ¡Ah! He besado tu boca, Yôḥānnān. ¡Ah! He besado tu boca; había en tus labios un sabor amargo. ¿Sería sabor a sangre? No. Acaso supiese a amor… Dicen que el amor tiene un sabor amargo… Pero ¿qué más da?, ¿qué más da? He besado tu boca, Yôḥānnān. He besado tu boca – Lloraba y sollozaba Salome._

Salomé le hablo a un marinero, el cual atraído por su belleza se acercó sin vacilación a ella.

– No temerás, no gritaras, me acompañaras – tomándole de la mano y se dirigiéndose a su camarote, su guardia de día la esperaba.

El marinero la siguió confiado. Dentro de su camarote se acercó al marinero – bésame Yôḥānnān._ – _se acercó y le robo un beso.

El marinero extrañado, dio un paso atrás, Salomé se enfureció, y ordenó gritando _–_ ¡Tráigame una bandeja! _–_

Su guardia y su progenie, una vampiresa morena, irrumpieron en la cocina buscando la bandeja. Salomé se acercó al cuello del marinero, los colmillos extendidos, lo mordió, succiono con fervor la sangre de este, no importándole el dolor que le causaba. _–_ Besare tu boca, besare tu cuello, acariciare tu cuerpo y serás mío Yôḥānnān…_ –_ Susurra Salomé. Pero cuando llegaron con la bandeja, hizo gala de su fuerza vampírica y le arranco la cabeza al marinero.

Noche tras noche, la misma rutina los marineros glamourizados, se dirigían al camarote de Salomé, donde, si le rechazaban, acababan con la cabeza en una bandeja de plata y el cuerpo en la bodega.

La goleta sin tripulación, llego a puerto la noche del 1 de Noviembre. Nadie los vio desembarcar, cuando revisaron el barco vacío, encontraron en la bodega los cuerpos cercenados de los marinos y en el camarote más elegante, un sin número de bandejas donde se depositaban las cabezas.

Desde entonces cada día de muertos… se puede ver desde el malecón, a lo lejos en el mar, la goleta navegando cerca del puerto.


End file.
